Shadows of Light
by DragOn Ryo
Summary: Ryo Sakunai has transferred to Gekkoukan High. As he begins his school year, he meets with Minato Arisato. Now he's in a situation that may change his view of the world forever. OCs needed.
1. Intro

**(Shin Megami Tensei = SMT)**

**Me: I own nothing but the original characters from my mind and soul. Damn it…**

**SMT: Aw don't worry. Maybe you can make something great someday!**

**Me: Really?**

**SMT: Doubt it.**

**Me: Whatever… I'm still mad that you changed his name to Makoto Yuki! **

**SMT: Meh. I call him how I want.**

The train left the station as I began to walk towards my temporary dorm. Well… we walked toward our temporary dorm. I am a teen with shoulder-length hair that spikes down and a slim body. I am Ryo Sakunai and I, along with my best friend Suike Tarusaki, am transferring to a new school in Iwatodai.

The name of the school is Gekkoukan High.

My parents thought that it would be a great school to study at, so here I am. But I keep thinking that they just wanted me to go so my brother would stop fighting with me. You see, my brother and I have been fighting since an incident 5 years ago and they would always turn ugly.

I guess it's better for me to be here than my last school. You see I'm a normal teen through and through but since I hung around Suike who was a popular girl there, I always had a hard time making friends. The only one who was nice to me was Suike.

"Ryo!"

I snapped back into reality as I looked towards my best friend. "Oh, sorry Suike. Now what were you saying?"

Now when you imagine Suike, just think of a long light blue-haired teen girl who has a bit of a tsundere personality and she tends to yell and hit me a lot. She has a nice body, though I try not to see her that way. Her bust size… is a "D" and she-

"Sheesh, I was saying we should hurry to the dorm if we want to make it for a good night sleep for tomorrow." Suike sighed and then saw the clock. "It's almost midnight as well… so let's race there!" She then began to run her way down the road laughing as well"

"Ok! Hey, wait up!" I ran after her with haste and while I was running, I saw a blue butterfly fly past me.

"The Journey you shall take begins now, Young One.

Go, and follow your heart to your future."

The voice had spoken like it was in my mind. But I thought I was just hallucinating so I brushed it off and ran towards the dorm.

Suike stopped in front of the dorm and was waiting for me to get there.

"Wow, you are so slow Ryo! I thought you would get here sooner!"

"Sorry… I'm too tired to really run my fastest." Suike then just sighed.

"Well here we are. Minatodai Dormitory."


	2. Meeting the Arisatos

**Chap. 2 **

**Ok this is how the fonts are.**

**Bold is for Persona voices/ author.**

_Italic is for thoughts_

Normal font is for talking

_**Bold and italic is for persona's thoughts.**_

_**Bold, italic and underline is for dates and P.O.V.s**_

**Also, considering I never really done this before, I don't expect people to like how I write this or anything. Now let's get on with this. **

**P.S. I know in the first chapter was Ryo's Point of view and in this chapter it's in third person, but I thought the story would sound better if I used third person so I plan on using the third person as the main point of view. I will use point of views with some of the main characters but it won't be as often.**

_**4/25/09 Dorm**_

"Hmm I wonder what kind of people the students here are." Ryo looked at Suike as if she knew the answer.

"Well, the only way to know is to go inside and meet them." Suike then opened the door and entered. Ryo sighed and followed Suike in.

The dorm didn't seem so bad. In fact it looked like the lobby of a hotel. Ryo saw someone on the couch asleep. The guy had blue hair that covered one of his eyes and it seem like he was listening to music.Ryo then was about to wake him up to let him know they had arrived when a cute auburn haired girl in pajamas came down the stairs.

"Oh! You guys made it! I was getting a little worried that you two got lost or something."

"Yeah, sorry for making you guys stay up waiting." Ryo looked towards the blue haired boy. "Um should I wake him and let him know that we made it?"

"Nah! He needs his sleep. Big Bro usually always falls asleep wherever he can. If he was awake when you got here I would be surprised. Oh I never introduced myself!" The auburn girl bowed "I'm sorry. My name is Hamuko Arisato. I'm one of the girls who live in this dorm. I'm a junior right now."

Ryo extended his hand "I'm Ryo Sakunai and this is Suike Tarusaki. I guess we will be living in the same dorm together huh?" Hamuko reached out and shook his hand.

Suike came up and bowed. "We are both very pleased to meet you." She then smiled at Hamuko. "I hope we can become great friends."

Hamuko then had stars in her eyes. "Really?! Oh man that would be so cool!" The guy on the couch groaned in his sleep.

She turned to the blue haired guy. "That's my big brother, Minato Arisato. We are both the same age but because of him being a few hour older, he thinks that he needs to watch over me at all times. A word of advice, don't wake him up at ever. I tried once and he got so mad, that I had to go through a three hour lecture." She shivered.

Ryo laughed. "Well, we will keep that in mind."

"Oh! I guess it's a bit late for talk now. We should probably head to bed." Hamuko motioned the two toward her as she began to walk to the stairs.

Ryo then heard a groan behind him as he was at the stairs and saw Minato waking up.

"Did we wake you? I'm sorry." Ryo apologized.

Minato shook his head. "Don't worry about it. So I take that you met Hamuko."

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised with her bubbly personality."

"A lot of people get surprised with her, but she means well." Minato sighed "So how do you like the dorm so far?"

Ryo took a small look around. "Well it seems more like a hotel than a dorm but I'm sure a few days will make me feel right at home." Ryo laughed, "I'm Ryo-

"Yeah I caught your name when you were speaking to Hamuko."

"Oh, well I- wait… how did you hear us with your headphones on the whole time?"

"Ryo-chan! Where did you go?"

Minato chuckled, "Well we better get upstairs before Hamuko wakes the whole dorm."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that now would we?" And with that we headed upstairs.

The two guys found Hamuko and Suike on the second floor and Suike was giving a look that said _'Why did you leave me alone with her?'_

"Sorry for the holdup, I was just speaking with Minato."

Hamuko looked as if a time bomb was about to explode. "D-did you wake him?"

Ryo shook his head, "No, it seemed like he was waking up so I stayed behind to introduce myself to Minato-san."

Hamuko then looked relived. "Ok then, I'll take Suike-chan to her room. Night guys!" And with that she started upstairs with Suike in tow.

Ryo yawned, "Well I better get to bed myself." Minato smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'll show you the room you will be staying in."

They came up to a room at the end on the left side. "Well, here we are. Your stuff should have been moved in already so all you need to do is unpack, though I would do that tomorrow since we have school and it's really late."

Ryo checked his watch, it was 11:55pm. "Yeah I guess you are right. So I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah most likely. Anyways good night and welcome to Iwatodai." He smiled and then went towards the stairs.

Ryo closed his door and saw his new room in which he would be living in for the next 2 years of school. He saw he had gotten a text from someone. It read:

_It's Kimiko! I hope you made it to the dorm safe! I can't wait to see you again! _

Ryo smiled "Well I guess this will be an interesting year at least."


	3. New Friends, New School and New Ramen

**Me: I know you guys might think I'm going to be able to update fast like the maker of "Days of Darkness", but I'm starting to get behind in my school work so it might take a bit longer to update from now on. Most likely, I might have to update every 2 weeks. I'm sorry but, school comes first, then MMO video gaming, then Fanfiction. So, for now, I shall give you a chapter that is a bit longer than my last one. (I'm trying to make them 1.5K each maybe more who knows.)**

_Also sounds like knocking will be in italic. (It just seems like it should)_

Calls will be in normal text within " ~ ".

**Remember I own nothing here but the Ocs and some of the plot. (Not the Actual one. Only the one I made.)**

_**4/26/09 Dorm **_

_**Ryo POV**_

Usually I don't have dreams. I never cared since they were things that weren't true. But this night, for the first time in 5 years, I actually dreamt of something.

It was weird because unlike dreams of zombie apocalypses or alien invasions (Don't judge me), I was involved in it. The people there were in a battle and I couldn't move because I was chained to a pillar with 4 other people including Suike each in a different place almost like a pentagon. The people in the fight were Hamuko, Minato and a few others I didn't know. What was weird wasn't the swords and spears that they had. It was the creatures surrounding them that was weird.

Now when you think creatures, you probably think some sort of animal. Well these were no animals! One looked like it was a humanoid using daggers as weapons. Another looked like a human with a needle for a hand. Some others included a three headed dog, a weird face with a saw around its head, a human in full armor, a girl siting on a bull head, a blind priestess looking humanoid with a big belly and a humanoid on a one legged horse with a spear tip in his chest. And there I saw Minato and Hamuko both standing in front, taking a gun to their heads and yell out one thing I will never forget.

"Persona!"

I woke up with a start in the bed I had in my room in the dorm I had moved into. The Sun was shining radiantly, birds were chirping, no one was knocking on my door to make me go to school. It was as if the dream I just had never existed. I decided to forget about the dream and take in the peaceful morning.

"WAKE UP RYO-KUN!"

. . . _so much for that idea._

"Ok ok… I'm getting up." I began to take off my shirt to get ready when…

"RYO, DID YOU HEAR ME? WAKE U-"Hamuko barged into the room and stopped as soon as she saw me shirtless.

She kept the same expression on her face as she slowly closed the door. I dropsweated a little as she began to run from the door and towards school I guessed.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I just ignored it and sighed and gotten ready.

I looked in the mirror and thought I could keep my Gekkoukan jacket unbuttoned. I was almost ready to go when…

_Knock Knock._

I went to open the door and in my face was a very embarrassed Hamuko Arisato. She was blushing red and was fidgeting her fingers.

"Um… Ryo-kun… I…um…" I held up my hand and stopped her.

"It's ok, Hamuko. I see it as my fault for not speaking up when u were at my door earlier. So you don't need to apologize. It's all ok." I smiled.

When I looked at her again, she looked shocked and was blushing even more than before. Well that was a weird reaction. '_I wonder if I said something weird.'_

"Hamuko-chan! We are leaving! Are you getting the new guy?" Hamuko snapped out of her little trance and responded back. "Yeah, he's almost done getting ready! Just one more minute!" She turned to me. "We should hurry." I nodded and went back into my room, put on my shoes and walked with Hamuko downstairs while she was blushing a bit.

When we came through the front door, we found Suike, Minato, a girl in a pink sweater, and a guy with a baseball cap and goatee. Suike was laughing with the girl in pink and the baseball cap guy looked like he was bored.

Hamuko jumped in front of me and smiled, "These are my friends. They live in the dorm as well." The baseball capped guy came up. "Yo! I'm Junpei Iori! I'm a junior like you and don't let HER," He pointed at the pink girl "brainwash you with her comments. I'm badass at the school and the battlefie-"Next thing I knew, Junpei had gotten his head hit by the pink girl's bag.

"Stupei, shut up." She sighed and turned to me. "Hello, sorry for Stupei here, he's nice sometimes but he's a real pain otherwise. I'm Yukari Takeba, a junior like you. I'm also sorry I wasn't there to see you last night when you arrived."

"No, no. It's ok. I'm Ryo Sakunai by the way. Besides, Hamuko here helped me and Suike out when we arrived. I also met with Minato as well." The bluenette turned to us and nodded his head as if to say hello. Junpei got up again as soon as he heard that me and Suike gotten to the dorm late.

"Ooooohhhh so what were you and Sui-tan doing before you got to the dorm, hmmm?" _Ok… I know he did not just ask that._ But I don't think I would need to do anything to him for him to learn that you never, and I mean NEVER, ask about anything perverted around Suike.

"Heeeyyyyy… Junnnpeeeeiiiii…" Junpei turned around to see Suike with her red glowing eyes full of malice and rage. As Suike started her rampage on Junpei, Hamuko was talking about what to do afterschool.

"So guys, what do you guys think we should do for celebrating these two transferring here? I recommend Hagakure Ramen or Beef Bowl!" I sighed and said, "Hamuko, you guys don't need to go all out and throw us a party. I'm all good without making u guys spend money." Hamuko pouted, "But its Junpei who's gonna pay for everyone." "Hahaha ok ok. I'll go if Junpei pays for it all." With that, Hamuko pumped her fist in the air, "YES!"Junpei got up from the hole he was being buried in "WHAT?" Suike then glared at him until he decided to go back into the hole. "Why am I being picked on?" Junpei wondered.

_**Gekkoukan High School**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov**_

Everyone had arrived at the school gates and said hello to a few classmates. Ryo and Suike looked in awe of the school that laid before them. Hamuko and Yukari both came in front and turn in unison. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High! Hope you like it!"

The group entered the school building and met with some people that Minato and Hamuko were friends with. Junpei started his assumingly normal routine of hitting on Hamuko and some other girls so Suike grabbed Ryo and dragged him to the faculty office (which Hamuko pointed out after she headed the wrong way) for their class before she had the urge to kill him again.

A teacher that looked like she was trying to be professional was filing papers in the office and saw the both of us.

"Oh. I don't recognize you two. You must be the new transfer students. I am Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Let's see your files. Ryo Sakunai, Age 16, Year 2, you were in the Sukonaki Middle School then was in its High School section the last year. Your grades seem splendid and are really good."

She turned to Suike and brought out her file. "Now for you. Suike Tarusaki, Age 16, Year 2, you were in the same schools as Ryo here and your grades were mostly above average but it seems to have improved in the last year. And it says that two years ago, your brother… oh! I'm so sorry. I have been so busy that I haven't been able to read the files."

Suike put her hand up, "No no. It's ok." "Hmm. Well you two are in my class. That's 2-F. I hope to see that you two are well behaved." With that she walked away.

_**Classroom-Morning**_

"Hello students! We have a couple of transfer students today." Ryo and Suike wrote their names on the board and turned.

Ryo went first. "Hello I'm Ryo Sakunai. I hope to become friends with all of you." Suike then stepped up. "And I'm Suike Tarusaki. Let's be friends, shall we?"

And with that, the whispers commenced. "Hey doesn't that Suike girl seem pretty cute?" "Yeah she's up there with Yukari and Hamuko." "Omg, the new guy is so hot!" "I know right? I wonder if he's taken."

Ms. Toriumi then slammed her book down. "Hey that's enough. Wasn't it bad enough that you started this when Minato and Hamuko came earlier this month?" Ryo turned towards Hamuko and she just sighed and mouthed 'Sorry'.

"Ok then which seats should you take… oh! Ryo why don't you sit next to Hamuko and Suike, you sit next to Yukari." They nodded and took their seats. Hamuko passed a note to Ryo. He then quietly and carefully opened it and read:

_Isn't this great? You and I are sitting next to each other! v Maybe we can study together later on!_

_3 Hamuko!_

Ryo laughed silently and looked in her direction and mouthed 'Alright, but after the Hagakure thing.'

Hamuko smiled and turned back to the teacher's lecture.

_**Afterschool**_

"Ahhhh finally! I thought Ekoda's lecture would never end." Junpei stretched. Yukari came along, "I know what you mean. It's like he loves to hear himself talk." She then turned to Minato who was at the time doing what he loved best, sleeping.

"Hey Minato-kun. Come on, schools over." The bluenette awoke from his deathly sleep and got up groggily. "Yeah… I'll meet you guys at Hagakure." As he began to walk, Yukari blocked his path. "Oh no you don't. You are walking with us whether you like it or not." She stared him down and for a second I thought I saw her eyes soften their glare for a second. She then grabbed him and started to drag him toward the school exit. The weird thing was he didn't struggle or fight back.

"Okay then, I guess it's time to go. Junpei! Come on!" As we started to leave, Ryo heard Junpei mutter, "Hopefully, those two aren't big eaters like Hamuko and Minato are."

_**Hagakure Bowl - Afternoon**_

"Thank you for the food!" Ryo and the others dug into their house specials of ramen. Ryo took one taste and stopped. "Hey! If I'm going to be paying for it, the least you can do is eat it!" Ryo still sat there without moving. Junpei poked him and tried to see if something was wrong. Ryo muttered something under his breath.

Junpei put his ear near him. "What did you say?" Ryo's eyes had tears in them and he gave a thumbs up. "This ramen is by far the best ramen I have ever tasted. I am not worthy to be in the presence of such perfection." Everyone laughed as Ryo continued his overdramatic act of complimenting the chef. "Chef, I have to tell you, this ramen is perfection itself. I'm surprised you aren't a big food star yet."

The chef scratched the tip of his nose. "Well you see kid, I don't care about being famous. I only care about serving customers like you and making the ramen is enough to give me joy every day. Now if you excuse me, I must get back to the noodles." With that, the chef left to the noodles.

"A true hero stood before me today. One who only cares for others and not about money. I can only wish everyone in the world were like this chef here in Hagakure." Everyone at the table busted up laughing even Minato put in a few laughs. Junpei slapped Ryo's back so hard that it made Ryo shiver a bit. "Dude, how can you be so poetic without laughing yourself?"

Ryo stared at Junpei blankly. Suike laughed a bit more. "You see Ryo gets like that when he tastes good ramen. He gets all poetic and stuff. Just don't worry yourself about it, Junpei."

"Well I guess I can understand how he can be like that. This ramen rocks!" Junpei continued his eating of ramen.

"Oh so I'm wondering," Yukari started off, "Are you two an item or something?" Ryo did a perfect example of a spitake, while Suike started blushing severely. "W-what?!"

"Hey I'm just asking." Yukari sighed.

Suike spoke up, "N-no. We aren't an item." She was blushing red on the outside, but on the inside she was yelling at herself saying 'why didn't she say that they were.'

Yukari sighed again, "Ah, well. I guess that means Ryo here will be stalked by fangirls just like Minato." With that Minato stopped eating for a second and got up and walked to Ryo, his eyes covered by the shade his hair was creating. He then looked at Ryo ominously. "I will give you one piece of advice. Run. As soon as you feel the hint of any fangirls, you have to run. No questions!" Everyone laughed to that.

"Hey, I'm being serious! You wanna know what happened to me at my old high school when I let my guard down one time?" Minato then shivered, "I was walking home when I found a girl who had hurt her knee. I went to help her out and held out my hand when out of nowhere, 15 girls came and surrounded me. I thought I could get out by charming them with a hairflip. What a mistake that was."

Hamuko sighed "Here we go again." Minato turned to her, "Hamuko, you know what happened to me because I came home looking like that!" Hamuko deadpanned. "Whatever."

"W-what happened, Minato-kun?" Yukari was now curious. Minato gulped, "The hairflip backfired and they turned into a wave of savage beasts that grabbed whatever they could from me. They had taken my shirt, shoes, and my school supplies. I was scratched up from head to toe. Whats worse, they took my boxers, and I don't know how they did it without taking my pants off first." Minato then looked like he was having a flashback to that memory. He then curled up into a corner in a dark aura around him.

Hamuko sighed, "Not again. Sorry he gets like this when he talks about fangirls." She began to comfort Minato as he continued to cry in his corner.

Ryo looked at the once calm, cool, and sleepy bluenette. If something could make him cry and hide out of fear, Ryo did not want to meet the same fate.

As Hamuko was comforting Minato, Yukari turned to Suike. "So what was is like to be the popular girl in your school?"

Suike sighed, as if she was dreading this question. "Well… It wasn't all that good. I mean it was more that boys liked my figure and girls were jealous of me. If not that, then girls would just try to hang out with me to boost their own popularity. Also it caused Ryo a few problems as most guys envied him for being my friend." She sighed again as Yukari then smirked.

"So you care about what happened to Ryo back then"

"Of course!" Suike then realized what she just said. "AH! No no no no! I mean I care about him as a friend. It's not like that! Ohhhhh…" Suike began blushing red. Yukari laughed a bit. Hamuko then looked back towards Suike and Ryo and sighed sadly.

"Well, I'm done with my ramen." Ryo dug into his pockets and gave Junpei some yen, "This is for my part." He got up and started heading for the door. "Thanks man!" Yukari asked, "Where are you going?"

Ryo turned his head around and smiled, "I'm off to look for either manga or games. I'm hoping that new part of this one game series I'm playing is in stores." Minato looked up, "I can show you where the game store is."

"Sure. You wanna tag along Hamuko?" Said redhead perked up, "Oh yeah! What about you guys?" She turned to Junpei, Yukari and Suike.

Yukari waved her hand side to side, "Oh no I'm not into buying stuff like that." Junpei groaned, "You guys spent me all out. It would be torture to go with you." Suike shook her head.

"Ok guys, then you should head back to the dorm. We won't be out long." Ryo stated.

"Ok, Ryo-kun. Hurry back, ok?" Suike looked at Ryo worriedly. He chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry, Suike. I'll be fine." She smiled and began to eat again.

"Alright Hamuko, Minato. Let's head out." He then headed down the street.

_**? ? ?**_

_**? ? ? Pov**_

"Ah! I found the kid. Are you sure he's the one?"

~Yes, no doubt about it.~

"I'm still wondering if using this kid is a good idea. I mean he doesn't look like he could wield it."

~Remember, it's the person's mentality that matters, not the physical structure.~

"Ok. I get it." The mysterious figure smiled. "I just hope he's a good fight for me. I guess this blade will get bloody after all"

~Remember, if you are to fight him, you can't kill him.~

"Hahahaha! I know that! I just think it will be more fun if I use one of his little friends to push him. At least, I will see his power when his anger takes over."

~Just remember, he is very important to our plans. He must be alive.~

"Yeah. Now we wait to see which of THEM he hosts."

~Only time will tell. For now, we wait. Wait for one of the sacrifices to awaken.~

**OK, I'm looking for some OCs. They don't have to have a specific Persona or anything. (I have the personas worked out anyway. You see I have 5 exclusive personas made just for this.) I only need 3 Ocs for later parts of the story. Also, you need to choose what element you Oc will have. (It will affect what persona your Oc will have)**

**The elements are: Fire, Earth, Wind. (Choose wisely)**

**Just send in ur Oc through PM. This is the form:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Family: **

**Age:**

**Personality: **

**History: (keep it short)**

**Weapon:**

**Love Interest: (Optional)**

**Have fun making these OCs! Be creative about making them. I look forward to your ideas.**


End file.
